


alternative

by makeshiftvoiid



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hngjfngjfd harold they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftvoiid/pseuds/makeshiftvoiid
Summary: Teruteru falls asleep while playing Persona 5.
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	alternative

**Author's Note:**

> last year during finals week i fell asleep playing p5 because i only slept for like 4 or 5 hours the night before. then i wrote this because i project literally everything onto teru and i just love kuzuteru a lot skdjfksdk
> 
> i'm very upset by the fact that there's only 5 kuzuteru fics here and i was like "hey i think about this one fic i made a lot! let's post that!" spent a few minutes rewriting small bits of it but i really like this, i think? usually rereading things i wrote a year ago would make me cringe so this is some epic character development
> 
> not sure if teru playing p5 is out of character but i like thinking about my comfort characters playing my favorite games so uh. i don't really care i guess

“Weren’t we supposed to be studying for tomorrow’s test?”

“Mhm.”

“...And instead of studying, you’re playing Persona 5?”

Teruteru glares at Fuyuhiko. In a tired voice to match his expression, he says, “Well, you’re not stopping me from playing it.”

Fuyuhiko shrugs. “Yeah, I guess I’m not.” Teru looks back at the T.V. screen, holding back a yawn as he struggles to keep his eyes open. “Are we gonna study after this?” Fuyuhiko asks.

“You’re asking so many questions…” Teru mumbles and lets go of the controller to rub his eyes. “But yeah, sure.”

Fuyuhiko knew fully well that that meant they wouldn’t study. Silence follows until Teru puts down the controller and closes his eyes.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“No,” Teru says quietly. “I’m just... closing my eyes for a few minutes.”

“That’s probably gonna turn into a few hours,” Fuyuhiko says.

“No it won’t,” Teru mumbles into the other’s chest. "Shut up.”

Fuyuhiko sighs, feeling Teru wrap his arms around his waist. He gently places a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, leaning his head back on the sofa.

“...Teru?” Fuyuhiko finally says after a few minutes. He gets no response.

...Oh, well. It’s not like he wanted to study, anyway.

In fact, this was a pretty good alternative.


End file.
